


18

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Comics
Genre: Character Study, Current Events, Destroy antisemitism, Gen, Meta, Open Ending, Politics, past Hydra Cap, personal, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: A goy types this on a flip-phone.





	18

**Author's Note:**

> Recursive, but I am. Back before, I delayed the sequel to my genderqueer comfort fic, only to have '016... well, I couldn't do that again. No excuses. Do what one can.

Steve clutches at his hair, the glossy hotel room desk yielding no answers. The news is on the television; the alert would be scrolling through his phone like tickertape if Steve had taken the Starkphone. Ordinarily he would, a habitual scoop of phone and keys. Shield.

Ordinarily he'd do something. He'd be doing something right now, flying towards danger. Being there between danger and... Steve feels sick. He wants to turn off the news. He doesn't dare. 

He should help. But his face is the last one that should show up at the scene of this crime. 

Steve can't pretend he's anybody else. He's wished for it, in dark nights both before and after Rebirth. He understands the significance of his face. What an upheaval it was to a dithering country to have the image of a perfect Aryan ideal throttling Hitler. How could he not be aware, they teach it in college courses. 

How devastating to have that same face spearheading a Hydra takeover. They tell him it's over. Steve knows it's not. He always was an effective leader. He wants to believe in people... but all along there were those who saw his friends as 'lesser,' who would deny to his face what horrors he witnessed. 

He was their figurehead. Long after the cause dissolves, they're still inspired to violence. The reporters read off casualties... Civilians. Steve can't show his face. He'd make it worse. He's not even sure the shield and its distinct symbolism strikes the right emotion. 

He longs to help. Lift something, speak out, shield someone. He could raise funds. Call in to talk shows... and say what? Stop a bigot on the street and do what? Can he punch this away, when he embodies a message of violence?

He has to be smart about this. Yet the remaining plans seem inadequate. He stares at his burner phone. The one he set up to stay anonymous. He thinks about wearing a mask. But he can't hide who he is.

Steve sits up. _What he does is who he is._

He dials her number from memory. "Hello, Bernie? It's Steve. What can I do to help?"


End file.
